


Seven Blankets

by IllyasJames



Series: Omegaverse [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Arranged Marriage, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Duelling, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pampering, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: With spring in the air, the royal house of St-Petersburg decide to take a trip to the Onsen inn owned by the royal house of Hasetsu for a friendly visit.For the first time in twelve years Yuuri of Hasetsu is in the same room as Victor of St-Petersburg. The crush he's harbored for the other man completely makes him shut down his rational senses, so he does the only logical thing.He challenges him to a duel.Both end it hot, bothered, and told to confine themselves to their room for their unruly behavior. What a way to deal with a heat.





	Seven Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Omega week!!! Day 4.
> 
> I love Omega Dynamics in the YoI fandom, so there was no way for me to skip this week. Had some issues with the prompts and themes. Just could not get them to work in one story. So instead I'll be using them to start new multi-chapter stories instead.
> 
> This is for the fourth day. Prompts were AU: Royalty, Keywords: Pampering/Nesting

The Letter had arrived through carrier late one Thursday afternoon. In a last minute change of plans the Royal house of St-Petersburg had requested the use of the Summerhouse of Hasetsu's royal family starting that next Monday. Which would not have been much of an issue if the summerhouse mentioned wasn't in fact their everyday house. In an effort to keep the costs to the population of their small region as low as possible they had abandoned the care of the palace to a conservator that used it as a museum, this also helped generate an income as it increased the tourist industry. 

Many tourist even either visited said summerhouse for a bite to eat or a relaxing dip in the various baths on the grounds. Some simply came to see the Katsuki's interact with visitors in a like not unlike any other proprietors would do. 

Knowing how close the Nikiforovs stand with the reigning Emperor of both of their countries this request was one they could simply not refuse. So hastily arrangements were made for any guests to be given rooms in neighboring ryokans, or a heave discount promised for any future visit. Most were not insulted when informed that it was a matter of state affairs that had caused the place to be closed for outsiders for a few weeks, and those that were found themselves on a list in the hands of Katsuki Mari. 

She might not be in line of succession due to being born a Beta like her father and mother, but no one in their right mind dared to ever consider her anything but capable to lead a small army if she had ever had felt the desire to do so. So for many war fearing people it had always been great reassurance that Mari preferred a more relaxed way of living. Often found outside the backdoor of their home smoking a cigarette humming peacefully to the wind. 

The son of the house, being born an alpha and thus currently seventh in line of succession, was a different story. His friends claimed that Yuuri was a force to be reckoned with if he set his mind to something, but most simply knew him as the most polite and timid member of the clan. Some even joked that he missed his calling for not being born an omega, but never where Mari could hear it lest they wanted to end up on her list. 

Yuuri loved helping around the onsen, preferably away from prying eyes, or he could be found with his friends near the local ice rink. People have tried to sneak in to get a look at the shy prince dancing on his blades. Most only know of it because at one time a news channel had been allowed to film it by permission of the emperor who wanted the people of Japan know their eligible candidates. Yuuri had chosen to show his skating over his fencing as it had required the camera's to be at a greater distance. 

Now both siblings were sitting in the family room, looking tired but content. It was late on Sunday and the last preparations had just been completed. Hiroko had decided that they had all deserved an extra large serving of katsudon. Toshiya nods a few times, having instructed a complete staff to work in his kitchens for the week, he is more than tired. All four of them enjoy the last moments they can simply sit around in their jinbei, it would be bad manner to greet the Nikiforov's in anything but proper attire. 

Yuuri's found himself extra annoyed as he had been planning to lock himself into his room in a few days to have a rut, now he had to have gotten two emergency shots to suppress it. He hated being on suppressants as they messed with his taste, his sight, but most of all his balance, leaving him unable to do anything he would normally do to enjoy and distance himself. 

"I've been in contact with one of their attendants, they are luckily only bringing one each and a few guards, it seems the Empress has been talking very pleasantly about a tea ceremony she had been invited to when she had been here two years ago." Hiroko looks at Yuuri. "He asked me if it was possible for them to have one as well." 

She smiles when Yuuri sighs. "I know you are feeling uncomfortable baby boy, you have every right to deny if you are not up for it." 

"Except I can't." His shoulders slump, the thought of having to sit through a complete tea ceremony while he feels like his skin is itching in every direction is enough to make him want to run to his room and not come out till their guests have left. "If their attendant mentioned it it means that they have been talking about it, it also means that they will talk about it with the Empress. If I refuse it will reflect poorly on us." All of them knew the truth in those words.

"Honestly Vityuska, stop fidgeting. It almost looks as if you are nervous." Lady Nikiforov sighs. "I do have to say this is a pleasant change to your behavior of the past week. I did not know you were still able to sulk at such a level, thinking incorrectly apparently that you had grown out of it once you became an adult." 

Victor turns to look at his mother, she had insisted on sharing the car with him probably convinced he would try to get the driver to return him to the airstrip, she was a strong woman. She was also an alpha, and thus the next in line of succession after her father the current Emperor. He was certain she had been much more able to deal with his character if he had been born an alpha as well, but nature had been funny and decided that the first, and currently only, grandchild was born an omega. 

Twelve generations of Alpha's and he had to come along to ruin a perfect lineage. He was certain most of the council didn't even bother stating that near where he could hear it, going so far as to scrutinize every thing he did. Victor didn't care, he liked himself, he wouldn't be able to be the perfect omega anyway. He liked the ability to make his own decisions, to great annoyance of Yakov who was tasked in getting him to complete his education, resulting in him being know as the runaway prince among their staff. 

His eyes drift back to the scenery outside of the car. How much further from civilization were they actually going? He knew it was a coastal town but surely they had means to be in contact with the rest of Japan that wasn't a very long car ride. His mother leans closer to him, looking out of his window. 

"It's beautiful here. No wonder they had spoken so highly about it." She leans back in her seat. "I'm just happy they were able to receive us at such a short notice." 

Victor hears the resentment in his mother's voice. Feeling scolded he gives her a glare. 

"If you and the council hadn't tried to marry me off to that fool Stratikov behind my back, I wouldn't have run off to Geneva to prevent it from happening." He crosses his arms in front of his chest, he was not going to take the blame of this any longer, making it clear he was not going to regret his actions. "If you want me to find a mate you might be more lucky if you simply let me meet more people. I will not jump in some alpha's bed just because you want to have grandbabies." 

"Victor stop being so selfish, you are the only heir after me in the direct bloodline, the people need to have the security that if things go wrong there will be a strong person that can reign them. If not the rule of our country will fall in the hands of the Popovich, and in all honesty their son is an even bigger drama than you are. We need to provide that security and that means you need to marry a strong Alpha they can put their trust in." 

He simply glares at her. "Our laws do not deviate between secondaries if determined for eligibility to the crown mother. If anything happens to you and grandfather, and know I dearly wish for such a thing to never happen, I will be the leader. The only reason the people do not know of my strength and ability to rule them is because you have made such an effort to highlight my omega status as a feat of incompetence that you single handedly have seriously pushed back the omega rights movement by a hundred years. If you had simply allowed me to learn the way of reign openly I would not be scoffed whenever I am in front of the council for not knowing something I would have known if I had gotten the education meant for an heir."

His mother opens her mouth to scold him for his tone. "Do not interrupt me mother, you wished to be with me in this car, you chose to start this conversation, you will listen and I promise that once we arrive I will hold my tongue about it." His mother nods. "We both know that these so called better suited alpha's also lack that education, so there acceptance and my so called ignorance can only be the result of the shortsightedness towards my second gender. Because of this I will give you my word here and now, until you and grandfather accept me as the next heir after you I will not accept a marriage offer from any alpha."

"Vitya!" The shock on his mother's face do not do her features any good. "Honestly, how dare you say such a thing. I thought I raised you better than this. You know very well it is your own behavior that has made us lose faith in your ability to rule." 

"I was almost sixteen, it was a stupid party, and I look perfectly fine in a suit. Just because I'm an omega should not have been the sole reason for me to have my presentation to the collective council and royalty in a dress." He huffs. "Showing a lack of respect for outdated and foolish rules does not mean I don't respect our country, it simply shows that I wanted to be respected for who and not what I am. Don't even bother to call it childish as it's you and not me that is still upset about it nearly twelve years later." 

Both Nikiforov stare at each other before briskly turning their heads towards their own window and look outside. Not seeing any of the beauty of the countryside they pass along the way to Hasetsu. Both the attendants and the bodyguards sitting in the car with them share looks between them, wondering how long it would take for the prince to really have a blow out with his mother, knowing the heir apparent has no intention of giving up her quest of having her son married. 

The next bend reveals the sight of their destination before them. Victor is the first to notice the impressive castle rested on the mountain side, giving it a perfect view over the City. All Victor can see is an elaborate prison in a place he won't know how to get away. To his amazement they turn the corner away from the castle. he looks at his mother and Yakov, but neither look worried so they must still be going in the right direction. 

When they cross a road sign that indicates a train station is just a few meters away, Victor feels his shoulders relax, indication of a way out. The place the car stops in front off is nothing like he had expected. It looks just like most of the ryokans he had seen online when he had looked them up, surely they wouldn't stay here, maybe even a bit more run down. So when everyone steps out he follows just to be certain he isn't being pranked.

The people stepping out to greet them make clear they are indeed at the right location as his mother greets the older of the two woman as if she is reunited with an old friend. The younger of the two woman looks like she is not commonly dressed so elaborate, Victor's certain he can see blond ends hidden in her elaborated hairstyle. Poked by Yakov Victor steps forward to greet their hosts. His nose makes it clear that both the parents are beta's, so they are royal but not eligible to succession, which explains why they serve as hosts in such a remote location. The daughter, who indeed has bleached locks in her hair, is also a beta, but one he feels he should not get against him. She gives him a stare down that would make him shake if he wasn't still recovering from the conversation in the car. 

He steps towards the son expecting another beta, or maybe even an omega as the younger man looks quite gentle, being hit with suppressed alpha was the last he expected. Both look at each other in shock for a moment, the moment broken when the young prince, a royal alpha, turns around and practically runs back into the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'd put a disclaimer on here to tell people not to ask for the next chapter.  
> But this time I'm telling you;
> 
> IF YOU WANT A NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS: COMMENT!!!
> 
> Thank you all for commenting so far. I will be writing this story and once complete I will start posting the chapters. The love for some of this weeks stories was so overwhelming... Wow.  
> In case you want more consider following me on Tumblr: [ diem-writes ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/)  
> Or fill in a mix it up challenge request: [ Form ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1w87w5oFSjJwE3qNk5wKhaCPoBlIkmxPt_0JBybSbIN8)


End file.
